SAO: The unleashed champion
by MikoCatFace
Summary: Sword Art Online the best MMORPG most wanted of the year turn a living nigthmare, the ten thousand unlucky players are trapped in the game, a game where if you die there you die in real live, Minato a beta player and a high school student is stuck inside the game with his friends and as their senpai he have the responsibility to protect them, he will protect them with his live.
1. Chapter 1

Ok my first chapter of my first story is here and I give you a warning is not very good at least is understandable.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Death Game

Year 2022, all Japan was crazy for the newest MMORPG of the year, Sword Art Online at the first only the beta players had played the game, there are only 10.000 copies were sold in its first printing.

In Tokyo, black haired and dark eyes, 18 years old, Minato Matsumoto, one of the players of the beta version of SAO, he received a special delivery of 5 copies of SAO plus 5 NerveGear, he was waiting at his home for his friends show up.

At his room, Minato was reading a magazine about the genius creator of MMORPG, Kayaba Akihiko, the black haired was distracted by reading the magazine until he heard the doorbell rigging.

Minato went down stairs and open the door and on another side of the door there was his friend that he was waiting.

A dark blue haired and dark blue eye, 17 years, boy, Taka Tottori wearing a white shirt, a deep blue dark unbuttoned blazer and jeans has the first to enter.

"Hello Minato-senpai!" said Taka while he was smiling.

"Hello Taka-kun." returning him with a smile.

Behind of Taka there has a red head with long hair and sharp red eyes, 17 years, girl, Ayame Sakamoto wearing a red t-shirt and jeans.

"Morning senpai." said Ayame while glaring Taka.

"Morning."

After Ayame there was Ryu Nakage, a very quiet one, a black haired with emo look, blue eyes, 16 years old with black shirt and dark pants.

"Good morning Matsumoto-senpai."

His senpai give him a nod.

And after Ryu there was a silver haired with deep purple eyes, 16 years old, girl, Mayu Minami wearing a white dress with long skirt and on the top there was a unbuttoned light blue cardigan.

"G-g-good morning M-m-m-matsumoto-senpai." Said shyly while trying to avoid looking in too his eyes.

Giving a warm smile to the silver haired girl, the black haired patted her hair gently. "Hey you don't need to be so nervous." while he was still patting her hair, her face turn red like a tomato and try to hide her face.

"Excuse me." To try avoiding even more, she enter inside of the black haired house quickly.

Inside of the Minato's room the four of his friends where inside, Minato was bringing some drinks when the black haired boy arrive with the drinks everyone start talking. Basically there where speaking about SAO.

"When the game start?" asked Taka while was looking at the NerveGear, the black haired look at the time on his phone "In 25 minutes." Mayu look at SAO's CDS boxes uneasy and ask shyly to her senpai "M-m-matsumoto-senpai is really okay." Minato look at her confused by that her face become red and look away "I-I mean is okay for us playing SAO, is that senpai bought us 5 copies plus the NerveGear." the black haired boy look at her with a warm smile "Don't worry is ok", the red haired girl look at the time "Is almost time!" Taka starts putting the NerveGear on his head "We are so lucky to play with one of the best beta players!" Ryu also start to put his NerveGear "Yes we are."

After everyone put theirs NerveGear, connected to the internet and to the energy cables they lay down on the floor all together they said "Link start" turning on the NerveGear and SAO.

All the room vanished, they were on the character creator, everyone made theirs characters looking like them, Minato used his previous character from beta version that was very similar like him Akame, Taka's was call Hawk, Ayame's was Hitsuki, Ryu's was Shinokage and Mayu's was Sora.

While they were on character creator there they could choose their newbie's armor color, when they finish a bright light come and when they noticed they were at the starting city, the group start looking around and they found players running around and chatting with others.

"Let's go training" said Akame calmly making others following him, Akame teach them how to work with menu first, to turning on they needed to swipe their right hand down, on menu there was options like, Skills, Inventory, Friend List, Party, Guild, Options and Help.

First they added each others into theirs friend list, after that Akame teached how to fight, they start fighting some wild boars although they had difficulty, in a single movement the black haired leader grab his sword and shield and like a flash he cutted the boar in to half.

Everyone was surprised "So cool!" said Hawk, while Akame sheathed his sword "The boars are like slimes in the most MMORPG." Hitsuki give a confuse look "Really? They don't look like one." the black haired leader look at red head "That because on this game you need move the character by you own. In the others MMORPG you only need touch few buttons and your character do it for you" the red haired look at her two handed sword and lift it "I see."

When the others were killing the boars and supporting each others, Akame was observing from afar others two players, a red head boy killing some boars and a dark blue haired boy was teaching him, for some reason that dark blue haired boy was familiar to him.

The time had passed and was already dusk, everyone was sitting on the grass looking to the sundown, right away Hawk get up "Is getting late, is better to me go home." the others do the same "I will still be where for a little while longer" said Akame while he was going back to the city "Okay see ya tomorrow!" said Hawk, Akame look back "See ya" and look back to the city, when Hawk open his menu he get a confuse look on his face "Where is it?" by curiosity Akame go see Hawk "What is it?" Hawk look at him confused "There isn't a logout button!" with a confuse look "What are you saying? Is right on the options" when he look at the options there wasn't any logout button "This is impossible" the others look on their options "He is right!" said Hitsuki "Me neither." said Shinokage "What does this means senpai?" said Sora looking at Akame, in return Akame give her silence.

"Did anyone call the Game Master?" said Akame, Shinokage raise his hand "I did" "Any luck?" Shinokage just shake the head "Maybe is just a bug, the game was just released today. So is normal right? The company will fix it right?" said it Hitsuki with a worry face.

Akame start thinking "This bad if we can't logout we will be stuck here" Hawk look at him "So we need wait until the battery run out" the black haired leader look at him "Is impossible we are connected to the power cable plus it has an internal battery" Sora gasp and put her hand at her mouth "What we will do now?" the black haired leader start to thinking again "The other way and better way is to be disconnected by force. But the only way is from outside off the game" Shinokage start to speak "So we only need to wait until senpai's family arrive" the black haired leader look at him "Yeah but unfortunately my sister is at her friend house and my mother only arrive at 20 p.m"

After few minutes the bells of the city tower start ringing and suddenly their where teleported to the town center, there every player started to spawn there, someone of them where worry what was going on and others where thinking that this was some kind of event.

When bells stop, a red screen saying "WARNING" the sky become full of red blood like screens saying "WARNING" and "System Announcement" and out nowhere a red liquid started falling of the screens and start forming a man in red robe with no face, Hawk just ask "What that fuck is that?" the black haired leader say "The Game Master?"

The Red Robe Man start rising is hands and say "Greetings players. I give you my welcomes to my world." "My world?" thought Akame inside "My name is Kayaba Akihiko, I am the one who can control this world. Everyone must be wondering why doesn't exist a logout button." he show the menu options "It is a feature of Sword Art Online. You cannot logout SAO by yourselves." with that some peoples start shouting "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!?" shouted a boy "ARE YOU SAYING WE ARE STUCK WHERE!?" shouted a girl.

In a pause, he continues "Likewise nobody from outside can shut down or remove the NerveGear." in shock Akame say "What!?" "What does he means that no one from outside can shut down or remove the NerveGear!?" said Hawk, some of the players start enter in panic when the Game Master say those words.

He continues his speech "Should any of this attempted, the transmitter inside the NerveGear will emit a powerful microwave, destroying your brain and thus ending your life." Sora just put her hand on her mouth "Do that means that we die!?" in a rage Hitsuki shout "YOU MUST BE FUCKING US!"

Some of the players try to leave the center of the town but their path is blocked by an invisible wall, some of them start revolting, the only thing he did was resuming his speech "Unfortunately, several player's friends and families have ignored this warning and have attempted to remove the NerveGear."

With a little pause "As result two hundred and thirteen players are gone forever, from both Aincrad and the real world." Akame in empty words "It can't be." the dark blue haired frightened "I can't believe it." some tears start existing from Sora's eyes "No!"

Out of nowhere several screens start appearing around the red robe men "Right now, across the world they are reporting all of this, including the deaths" on the screens where saying about multiple victims in Online Game Incident "Thanks to that, the danger of a NerveGear being removed is now minimal. I hope you will relax and attempt to clear the game." Hitsuki just shouted "YOU BASTARD, I WILL KILL YOU!" the black haired leader try calm her down "Shouting like that will not get us out of where. So calm down."

"But I want you to remember this clearly. There is no longer any method to revive someone within the game. If your Hp drops to zero, your avatar will be forever lost. And simultaneously…" on thus last words everyone was on full attention on him "the NerveGear will destroy your brain."

On thus last words everyone become horrified, the group of students didn't know what to think of, Sora thing she could do was crying, Akame looking down with a horrified face "That means if ours Hp go zero. Me and the others…" raise his head to the red robe man "… we die for good! It can't be."

End of the chapter 1

* * *

The ending of the first chapter what will do Minato and his friends, only time knows, chapter 2 The Soluntion coming soon

Preview:

"EAT THIS YOU FUCKER!"

"...calm down..."

"...get out of the city."

"*sob*Mommy...daddy*sob*"

I don't own any Sword Art Online events or characters


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I wasn't hoping for someone read the previous chapter, well here is the new chapter

* * *

Chapter 2: The Solution

With the terrible turn events that had happen, the game that everyone was hoping to play turn it to a living nightmare. A game where if you die, you die in real world. The group didn't know what to think of, the black-haired leader with pure anger, the only thing he could was glaring the red robed man.

"But there is a way!" announced Kayaba "The only way!" he raise his arms "Is defeating all the hundred floors of Aincrad by clearing the dungeons! And when you cleared all the hundred floors the game will end and every player will be logout automatically!"

With those words every players heard a "ping" on their inventory and when they see what it was, it was a mirror "A mirror?" said the silver-haired girl "What does a mirror doing here?" asked the red-haired girl.

When everyone look at the mirror, it was showing their reflection but suddenly their bodies turn it to light, blinding them, when the light was gone, the black-haired leader looked at his friends "Is very one okay?" in surprise shocked Akame seeing his friends.

"Yes, I think I am okay." the black-haired point at his friend face "Taka your face is!" the face and body was like him at real live and with that his friend do the same "And you to!" Akame was him in real live "The same happen to us." approaches Hitsuki like her shelve and the others too "It look like this mirror made us looking our shelves in real live!"

The black-haired start looking around,all the players were in choke, they where looking like in real live, the weird part was some of the players that were girls were in reality guys and from afar a group that was a beautiful group of girls were old age woman, that last part give him chills down his spine and he see that the invisible wall has disappeared.

"This is a little gift to all of you" all the players where looking at him "And now I will leaving, but I wish good luck to all of you" without warning a raged red-haired girl carrying a two-handed sword shouted "EAT THIS YOU FUCKER!" using a her sword like a spear she threw it against him with a mighty strength, she even cracked the floor, the sword had pierced the red robed man in the middle of his face making a red smoke appearing and the body vanish in the mind air.

"WHEN I GET YOU, I GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU! " out of nowhere a hand grab the raged red-haired hand and pull her out of the crowd to a back alley the hand was Hawk's, the raged red-haired girl snapped her hand "WHY DID YOU GRAB MY HAND!?" suddenly he grabbed her shoulders "Calm down Ayame-chan! Getting angry will get you nowhere!" the red-haired try look away from his classmate's serious eyes "Where is senpai?" the black-haired leader show up behind of her "Here." throwing her back her sword.

"What we do now?" asked Sora "She is right we don't know what to do!" said Shinokage, Akame start thinking "We need get out of the city. Soon the city's resources will run out. We need to go the nearest villages and towns" said the black haired leader while was looking the map.

The black-haired leader start going forward, the others look to each others and start following him, they knew that he was a trusting one because he is their senpai and friend. Near of the city exist they could heard the others players voices for afar but continue forward. Akame afar of the road he saw a dark-haired player had the same concept that him.

With a small smirk "Well is a common sense." he look behind "Let's increasing the pace!" "Right!" said others.

On the next village they bought some food for at least 3 days and few potions and bedrolls, they save their money that has left and went forward. They went to forest but unfortunately they found a pack of wolves and they need it to fight them, Akame start using his shield to bashing the wolves making them splitting, Hitsuki start charging like a madwoman against them and end up killing two wolves in a single slash.

Hawk use his curved blade against them, the wolves start charging against him, they were fast but Hawk is good when comes to dodging, in shadows of the forest a red eye wolf attack from behind Hawk and bite his shoulder. Hawk release a deep scream, to release him Shinokage jump and hold his one-handed sword with both hand and cut the wolf's head.

Sora try to hit the wolves with her spear but they keep dodging, in fear the silver-haired fall back slowly, Sora was stuck when she look behind and there was a tree blocking her way, she look at the wolves that start charging against her, she close her eyes and start screaming.

In few seconds she heard the screams of pain coming from the wolves, when she open her eyes, it was the black-haired leader, her senpai that had protect her against the beasts, he was standing there cutting any wolf was trying touch her, he look behind.

"Stay back!" tell her savior with response she nod, she couldn't do nothing just watching her senpai, suddenly his blade turn a red light and thrust it against the ground and cracking it, with that move he kill all the wolves that was around of him.

Minutes after they finally kill the entire pack, they were worn out, it was getting dark so they made a camp there, the black-haired leader went looking for some wood to make a campfire, until then the others were drinking some health potions to recover their HP.

It took few minutes Akame come back with some wood that he had found on the ground, then he start the campfire, the flames was enough to warm theirs bodies against the cold wind of the night, they were sitting near the fire to get enough heat, Hawk while was looking at the fire he wonder.

"What is happening at the real world?" with a sad look he look down.

"How my family reacted about the news?" asked the red-head while she was looking the sky

"*sob*Mommy…daddy *sob*." said Sora while hiding her tears.

"…" Shinokage didn't know want to think, but probably his family was very worry about him.

Front the place where the camp was placed, the black-haired leader was keeping guard the camp, he has standing there like a statue, from there he could see the city's light from afar "Mom… sis." he thought, he look that everything was fine but inside he was worry what could happen to him and to his friends, he close his eyes to think a little.

"What we gonna do?" asked the silver-haired

"Don't worry Minami-chan everything will be fine." try Hawk console her anyway he can.

"But…" prostate the silver girl

"We can't give up now!" red-head girl interrupt her "If we give up now everything will be lost!"

"So senpai do you have any idea what we should do?" in rage silver-haired asked to the red-head

With a sweat drop "Well…" she didn't know what she could answer.

"Survive!" said the black-haired leader.

"What?" asked the red-head.

Their leader had picked their attention, he turn himself to group with his arms crossed "Survive! We must survive! I put us on this mess, so as your senior I will get us out of this place!" suddenly he strikes his fist on his chest "Even cost my live I will get us out of here."

"Senpai is right! We must survive to beat this game!" said Hawk with full energy.

With this little speech had cheer up the group a little but he was serious, he will do anything on his power to protect them even cost his live he thought to himself "I will protect them no matter what. I promise."

End chapter 2

* * *

Is the end of the chapter, well I bet this is gona be a short chapter, when I saw at the last chapter the page was so short, on pc screen the whole chapter occupied four pages lol.

Well what they will do, the chapter 3: The black swordsman will come soon

Preview:

"Hello there my name is Diable, thank you for everyone could come."

"He must be joking!"

"That isn't Talwar!"

"A Beater..."

I don't own any Sword Art Online events or characters


	3. Chapter 3

**Well finaly that I could release this chapter, I had a huge attack of laziness and moreover had no idea what for it, plus I was on holiday, so I started to spent my time with my family.**

**And updates of this story will take longer because soon I will start my second year at High School and maybe I will not have to much time to write, who knows that I maybe will write it during the classes if classmates don't annoys me! Gosh they are like little kids to me with bodys of teenagers.**

**1)I'm not sure if this story is mature or teen but I will change it to teen for a while (maybe)**

**2)BTW if this chapter doesn't sense is because I was damn sleepy  
**

* * *

Chapter 3: The black swordsman

Have passed a moth since this game started and still nobody had passed the first floor and yet hover two thousands players had died this passing mouth, Akame and his friends able survived this fat, they even get obtained newer equipment, Akame was wearing a full iron armor without a helmet, his armor was specialized between his legs, allowing him running without worry with his weight.

Hawk was carrying a lighter armor, a thick black leather coat and a metal plate on his chest, Hitsuki was carrying light armor and heavy, a leather shirt and pants as cover there was metal plates on the chest, arms and legs.

Sora's armor was very familiar that Hitsuki but instead a leather pants, she was using a skirt, on her arm there was a small shield allowing at least the possibility to defend herself and finally Shinokage, he is wearing full black leather shirt, coat and pants, to increase his defense he equip himself with plate armor on the chest, legs and arms and change his sword for a dagger.

On this day, a group of players had decided to defeat the dungeon at the first floor, they will meet at the town's theater, the group of students also went to the meeting and try to help anyway they could, they here at least level 10 due their black haired leader help.

"Senpai? Will this work?" asked the silver haired member, their leader look at her, he smile and pant her "Don't worry everything will be okay!" her face turns red so she look away.

They arrived at the meeting point, the place was a classic open air Roman theater, they could see there was at least 20 players sitting on stairs plus the one on the stage, he was an one-handed bluenette guy, using a light blue clothes, a brown armor for cover and a small shield on his back.

The bluenette observes the seats and he was happy, he wasn't expecting so many players on a place, he wait until the group that had arrived to take a seat, with that group they were 25, so he start speaking.

"Hello there my name is Diabel, thank you for everyone that could come." he raise his fist and strike it on his chest "I consider my job as a knight" suddenly the players start laughing "There isn't any kind of job like that on SAO" said a player from afar "Calm down everyone. Everyone must be wondering why you are where. Right?" a player wearing purple clothes with a spear on his back raise his hand "Is about clearing the floor right?"

Suddenly the bluenette's face turn serious "That's right. And must important. Two days ago a boss room was found inside the dungeon." Everyone gasped when they heard, some were speaking with others, the group was surprised, Hawk crossed his arms "So that means we will fight it?" "Most likely, yes."

"To go the 2nd floor we need to defeat the boss." look around "I want ask you everyone, to tell to all players inside the city of Beginners that is possible to beat this game!"

"Everyone here shares this duty like me! Do you all agree with?" with those last words everyone start applauding, he could see that they were willing to fight to give hope the players that were hiding inside of city of Beginners, thanks to that he start to smile.

"Senpai do you think this will work?" asked Shinokage "Probably. We are at least 20 players so we will win." Hawk start looking at his face, his senpai was smiling, he know him very well better that anyone, so if he say they will win they would.

"Calm everyone!" he wait a little, they were happy so he give them a discount "Okay then let us begin our plan." he start to explain, they were divide in to parties of six players, he told them that an ordinary party wouldn't win against the boss.

When the players were forming the parties, he continue explaining them, they would need forming raid parties of multiples parties to attack the boss. After Diabel finish to explaining to them, black-haired leader look at his group.

"Well we will form a party. I gonna lead forward, blocking any attack launched to us. he turn to Hitsuki "Hitsuki! I want you right behind me, when I block attack I want you counterattack." "Roger!" said the red-haired girl with full confidence, he turn to others "I want you guys to protect our back. Even though I can wear a shield. I can't protect us from behind, so I trust you guys to support us." Hawk raise his fist and strike on his chest "You can count on us senpai!" "I-I-I will do my best!" said Sora, Shinokage nod to him, his eyes were serious so Akame know that he was going do his best.

With that their party and their tactics were planned, he told them in case of emergency, they need it to come closer for they could protect each others back, forming a circle, but this in case of a emergency. The group drop their attention to Diabel but Akame turn his gaze to behind he saw a black-haired player with a one-handed sword and a red robed girl speaking alone from afar, he wonder if they were solo players.

The bluenette see that everyone had formed the parties so he start speaking "Very well! I see that everyone had their parties forms and now let's…" "WAIT A SECOND!" a voice interrupts Diable and out of nowhere a figure jump from the top of the stairs and land near of the stage, that figure belong a brunette player. "My name is Kibaou." the brunette introduced himself "I belong one of the parties that will take down the boss. But before we take it down" he point his finger to the players sitting the stairs "I think some of you here, should starting apologizing!".

With confuse face Hawk wonder "Apologizing? What for?" the brunette start shouting and keeping pointing "You should starting apologize the two thousands players that had die this passing month!" everyone was surprise, why a regular guy what apologize for their deaths, the bluenette stare at him and ask him seriously "Are you referring to the Beta players?" the brunette turns his eyes to the bluenette "That's right! Since this game has started, the beta players abandoned us! Leaving us the beginners dying!"

"But more strangely they all disappeared. They took the best hunting posts and the easiest quest for themselves. So they could be stronger. And then disappeared ,leaving us and ignore us !" when the brunette was talking, from afar, Akame was in shock, why was this guy blaming him for the deaths of others, he was pissed, he was blaming him for something he didn't done, his fist was shut and shaking with anger, Sora saw that, she was near of him, she could see that her senpai was full rage, she turn her anger glare to the brunette, when she was rising up from her seat, a hand grab her wrist and put her down with a massive strength.

When she look to the hand that grab her, she saw that the hand was from Akame, and he mumble to the silver-haired girl "Calm down." with that she had calm down and look back to stage and suddenly a voice catch her ear.

"Excuse me, may I speak?" all the players look to the men that had spoken, he raise from his seat and go the stage. He was a dark skinned bald men carrying a battle axe on his back look to the brunette with a serious face "My name is Egil. Kibaou-san, may ask you a question? Are you saying that because the beta players didn't take care of them, many beginners died?" "That right!" shouted the brunette "And are you saying that they should take responsibility. Apologizing and providing compensation?" "Of course!" the dark skinned put his hand on his pocked and remove from there a tinny book "You get this guide book, didn't you? It was provided for free at the item shop." "Sure, I did. Why you ask?" Egil open the book and speak "It was compiled from information given by the beta players."

With that news, everyone was surprised, even Kibaou was surprised he wasn't waiting for that news. Egil turn his gaze to others and start talking to them "Please listen! Everyone had equal access to this information. And even with this, many players had died. And that put me thinking about the topic of this discussion. It was for we could learn from their deaths, and that can help us defeat the boss."

Sora give a relieved sigh, she was glad that someone protect her senpai even without know him, after Egil finish his speech Kibaou return to the seats angry, Diabel sigh and call everyone attention "Then let's resume! The latest edition of the guide book was been altered and contain information about the boss's info!" he look at guide book "And according to it, his name is Illfang the Kobold Lord. He is guarded by Ruin Kobold Sentinels. His weapons are an axe and a buckler. He was four health bars and when last one enters the red, he switches his axe for a curved sword called Talwar. His attack pattern changes, as well."

"Well this will not be easy!" said Hawk while complaining "When the things are easy?!" said Hitsuki annoyed "Hey! You don't need to be annoyed!" Hitsuki start stretching out his cheeks with that the group start laughing softly, from the stage Diabel could see them a give a little smile "Well at least someone is having fun." he close and his attention to the others " With this concludes the briefing. Lastly, all items will be automatically distributed. The EXP goes to the party that defeat the monster. And whoever receives an item keeps it! That sound fair to all of you!?" everyone nod with that he give them a smile "Well everyone is dismissed. Tomorrow we will defeat the boss, we will meet at 11 am on the town's center!"

With that everyone raise from their seats and walk away, some of them went speaking with Diabel, Akame and his friends walk away, for preparing themselves they went training a little, west fields was good place to training, with the monster from there, they started training their formation.

Like Akame said, he and Hitsuki would be affront and the others behind them, Akame and Hitsuki charged against the monsters, Akame blocked their attacks and Hitsuki counter attack them, behind them, Sora, Hawk and Shinokage where killing the monsters that were trying to hit Akame and Hitsuki.

Few hours passed and it was dusk so they return to city for tomorrow operation, they rented two rooms, one for the girls and the other for the boys, but before going to the bed they had dinner at the inn.

The black haired leader finish is meal he went to existed door, Hawk look at him and asked "Hey! Where are you going?" and black haired leader turn his gaze to him "I going see something. I will not take long." "See ya then." said the bluenette "See ya." responded Akame.

Outside of the inn the streets were lit up by the street lamp posts, the night air was cold but it wasn't the enough to make Akame go back inside the inn, he look to the sky and see a sky full of stars, he know they were fake but it was pretty. He turn his gaze back and walked.

The streets were filled with some of the players for the operation of tomorrow and others players that were stuck inside of SAO, he went to the center of town, there were a huge circular fountain and some benches around it so he decided to sit one of them.

"Tomorrow will be a big day. I wonder how will end up." thought Akame while he was looking to the ground suddenly a shadow appeared front of him, he look what it was, it was Diabel looking at him with a small smile.

"Hi there!" said Diabel but in return Akame give him silence, a sweat drop appeared on the bluenette's face "You were on the meeting this morning, right? I saw you with that red head girl." Akame remained silent "May I ask your name?" asked Diabel.

In few seconds in silent the black haired replied him "Akame." "Nice to meet you Akame-san!" responded Diabel with a smile "You're not a person of many words." "What do you want?" asked the black-haired "It just I saw you here alone, so I decide that I should speak with you. Can I join you?"

Akame move away a little allowing Diabel to sit, both of them shared a few seconds in silence, Diabel started to speak "Are you nervous?" the black-haired turn his gaze to the bluenette "About what?" he ask "Tomorrow operation. I like super nervous right now. Is like something will happen but I don't know what is!" the black-haired stare at him for few seconds and after turn his glaze to his hand that were holding to each other "Yes. I worry to."

Diabel look to the black-haired's eyes, he know that Akame was concerned about something so he asked "Is about you? Or about the others of your group?" with that Akame turn his eyes to Diabel "Is about them. I afraid that something happen to them." Akame started to panic a little, he never panicked before his entire life, both his fists and legs were shaking, Diabel look at black-haired reaction and speak to him "I know this gonna sound rude. What is your relation with them?" with those words caught Akame's attention "I mean, you look like that you know them for long time. So what is your relation with them?" the black-haired closed his fist "I am their senpai. We are from the same school, the bluenette and the red-head that you saw are from 2nd year and others two are from 1st year." Akame stopped speaking in few seconds and start speaking again "On the day this death game started, we linked at my house together, I introduced SAO to them! I am the responsible for putting them on this nightmare!" "So what are you gonna do?" with a serious face Akame answer him "Gonna protected them! As their senior I gonna protect them with my live, plus they are my only friends that I have here. I gonna protect them no matter what!" Diabel grab at his hands and hold them very tight "Then use that motive, don't let them become like the others! So many deaths for a stupid game." From a few meters away, three female players were looking at them, their face were red like a tomato, they were seeing everything that was happening, they started gosping "Oh! What those hotties are doing!?" said one of the girls "Wait! They are holding hands!" shouted the other girl "Is BL time!" said the third one, their noises started to bled like a fountain.

Akame look at them and turn is gaze to Diabel "Is better that you stop holding my hand. The people might get the wrong idea. Like those three over there." Akame points to the girls that were watching them, in a flash, Diabel take off his hand on his "S-Sorry about that." Diabel get up from his sit and look back to Akame "Well I going to sleep, tomorrow is a big day. It was a pleasure to speak with you, Akame-san!" "Likewise." responded Akame, the black-haired saw the bluenette vanish middle of the shadows, he could the girls continued gosping, he felt a cold breeze behind his back making him shivers "Is better going inside before I get sick." said him to himself, Akame get out of center of the town and went back to the inn, while walking the dark streets something got his eyes, the black-haired that was with the robed player walking to a back alley, he couldn't see his team member, so Akame follow him.

Akame started walking faster and made his feet lighter to avoid making sounds, both of them continued walking the alley, the black-haired that Akame was following didn't noticed him yet, after few minutes of walking the alley they end up on a dead end, Akame hind himself behind of a wall on the shadows, from his post he could see the black-haired clearly, suddenly the black-haired sighed and look back and say "You can come out now! I know that you are following me." Akame was surprised, it look like it was useless hiding, so he reveal himself.

The black-haired was surprised when it saw his follower's face "I know you. You were on the meeting." he looked on his follower's eyes and the silence that he was giving him "So what you want? You aren't following me for no reason." in few seconds of silence, Akame look at him with a serious face "You are a Beta player, are you not?" that question made the black-haired surprised and in chock "What did you say?" Akame look at his reaction "I was right. You are one of the Beta players." "Why do you say that?" asked the black-haired, Akame approaches him "Because of your reaction. When that guy called Kibaou accused the Beta players for the others deaths, you were nervous. I saw you back then ." the black-haired moves a few steps behind while approaches, he looks at Akame's eyes and say "So what! Are you going hit me? Hate me? Killing me?" after few seconds in silence Akame speaks to him "No. Nobody can blame someone for someone else's death that never know him or her." Akame was looking down to the ground, his fists were shaking in anger, the black-haired noticed that and say "What is wrong with you?" Akame look at his face and speak to him "Is nothing." the black-haired look at him and ask him something "What is your name?" Akame look at him "Akame… My name is Akame. Yours?" "My name is Kirito." the black-haired introduce himself, Akame look please "Kirito, huh." he look at the town's watch "Well is better I go." he start walking away and look back to Kirito "By the way. You aren't only ones here, there is a other!" he shouted and resume his walk, Kirito look confuse and asked "Another? What do you mean? By that" but when Kirito asked Akame, but he was gone in the shadows of the streets. "Akame? Where I heard that name before."

On the next morning everyone meets at the town's center, Akame and his friends were the last ones to arrive, the black-haired leader look around, some of them were nervous, after few minutes all the parties went to the woods, the woods were so thick they couldn't see their surrounding, lucky there was a single road but it was little hard to walk on it, while they were walking, Hitsuki was scolding Hawk for some kind of reason, Akame was observing them from afar but something call his attention, it was Sora that was on the end of the line, she was holding her spear with both her hands, she was shaking a lot so he went to her "Are you okay?" the silver-haired look at him and showed a light red shade on her cheeks "Y-y-yes I'm fine!" he look at her eyes, her eyes were red from crying "You are lying. I know you are scared, you don't need to hide it." she look at the ground while trembling her entire body "B-But I…" "Don't need to worry." he interrupted her "As long I am here I will always protect you and the others." she look at him and her tears return in to her eyes "S-Sen-Sen-Senpai!" "Whaaaat, look did you?" said Hawk from behind them, he look piss he put his hands on his hips "Akame how dare you making a girl cry! You should be ashamed mister!" Akame turn his attention "Look how is talking. You are always flirting all the girls at school." in shock and hurt Hawk say to him "At least I am gentleman to them!" "I see that **"gentleman"** of yours works very well" said Akame while putting his thumb to back where was Hitsuki.

**(When they were at school Hawk tried to flirt Hitsuki when they were at the first years, his flirted always worked on the others girl but didn't work at her and when he try to flirt her, with her brute force she kicked his crotch making him K.O, from that day he try always new forms to flirt her and until none of them worked on her.)**

Sora was between them, she could see their foolish argument, she started to laugh softly catching their attention, their plan worked on her Hawk start laughing as well and Akame was just smiling. They took just more few minutes and they arrived at the dungeon entrance, there was a teleport device right on the left of the entrance from there they could go inside of the dungeon and end up on the boss's room but for unlocked the device they need to turn on the device from the other side of the dungeon were the boss's room door is located, from there they all teleported to there when they arrived they could see a huge double stoned door with one torch on each side to give little, Diabel turn his eyes to the door and put his hand and open the door made a rusty sound while opening. On the other side of the door there was a huge room in darkness, the room was full with pillars and right on middle there was a hall without pillars and the and they could barely see, but there was some kind of throne, they approach a little and they could see a figure on the darkness reviling red eyes while sitting on the throne suddenly the lights turn on and made everything visible out nowhere a creature appeared on the middle and land on the floor, he is over two meters tall, muscular, and covered with dark red fur and symbol in blue-grey his eyes were golden-red he caring a large bone axe and a leather round shield and above him there was four full green bars and his name on it, Illfang the Kobold Lord.

The red creature let a huge roar making appearing smaller creatures, the same side of a human, they were wearing full armor and huge stone mace like weapon they were know by Ruin Kobold Sentinels. Diabel point and shout to the enemies "CHARGE!" every player charged against them, the Illfang and his minions started charging against the intruders, both sides clashed each other, Akame and his friends were still running, like Akame say that he and Hitsuki were the ones at front and others on the back. He and Hitsuki could see three right front of them, one of the kobolds jump and try to smash Akame, he saw his movement and rise his shield and block his attack and at the same time he use his shield to bash the Kobold throwing him to the air, from his back Hitsuki jump and pierce her sword on the Kobold, sticking him on the floor, the Kobold started to scream in pain to finish him, she twist the sword making his live bar going to zero, the Kobold's body turn it to pieces and scattered in to the air suddenly the others Kobolds charged against Hitsuki, she try to attack them but her sword was stuck on the floor, Akame stand front of her blocked the attack one of the Kobold with his shield, he charged his sword until emits a red glow and pierced right on the head of the Kobold killing it, Hawk appeared behind and kill the other Kobold that Akame was holding he look at the Akame ask him "What did you do right now?" Akame start talking with him while keeping his eyes on the Kobolds "I use the same battle style that Romans soldiers did on Old Days when the Roman Empire still existed. While in battle, the Romans infantry fight in groups they used their shield as a weapon, while blocking the attack from the enemy that was front of him, instead using his sword on him, he use it to kill the opponent on his right. In others word he could block and attack in the same time, giving a perfect back up or counter attack."

Sora was surprised that her senpai knew how to handle in a battle situation, Hitsuki take her sword from the floor, she put her hand on his shoulder and speaks with him "Thanx." "No problem. Now let's go!" he charged and they follow him, they kill any Kobold that come to them, Illfang turn his attention on them and charge to them, he clash his axe with his mighty strength, they tried to escape his attack but they were hit, they flew in to the other side of hall, Sora and Shinokage crushed against the pillars, while the others fall in the floor. Akame rise up and see his friends Hawk and Hitsuki where in yellow zone of Hp and Sora and Shinkage were in orange zone, he was still on green zone thanks his high resistance against heavy attacks "Drink the healings potions quick before he…" without stop Illfang charge against them again.

Akame turn his attention on him charge against him with his shield in rage "[STONE WALL]!" with that ability Stone Wall he could block his mighty attack without losing almost any health "Stone Wall at least hold him for some time." Illfang continued throwing faster attacked but luckily they were weak but Akame was losing strength he couldn't hold anymore, if he break his defend the others will attacked and die, in a flash Illfang was hit by several rapid strikes hit and mighty blow that at least took him off Akame.

Akame look from where the attack come from, he found out that it was Kirito and the red robed player that was using a rapier, Kirito go little further and stand front of them in case Illfang come back, red robed player go near Akame "Are you okay?" player asked him, from the player's voice belonged to a girl "I fine…" he look at his friends they Hawk and Hitsuki were helping the others to recover so he release a relief sigh, he turn his attention back on Illfang "… but we need to take him down ." Hitsuki get up, pick up her sword and place it on her shoulder and look at the Illfang with a poker face "I am ready whenever you are!" "Very well." said Akame "Let's do this!" he and Hitsuki charge him against Illfang, he had only two bars left, his minions tried to stop them but Kirito and the robed player were preventing them coming closer to them, when they were closer Illfang swing his axe to hit them from the left, but Akame blocked it by using Stone Wall again, behind Hitsuki had charge her sword until it emitted red glow and jumped, on that moment she used an ability called Mighty Dual Swing, making first a vertical mighty swing and after when she landed she made a turn of 180 degrees to the right making horizontal swing, from behind them the others players charge against them, first to come was Egil using his axe he made a safe distance distant between Illfang from them, he look at them with a smirk on his face "Good work guys, leave the rest with us." Egil and the others started to give serial attacks on Illfang, attacks came so quickly that Illfang couldn't even fight back his life bars went down quickly, he jumped into save distance his last life bar was on red zone, he throw away his axe and shield and take something from his back a sword.

When Illfang take that sword something bothers Akame, it was a sword with a meter and half long 'That is not Tawlar. Is a No-Dachi! This wasn't on beta!" Akame thought himself "I take care of this!" shouted Diabel while charging against Illfang, someone had to stop him before that thing kill him "Do-" "NO!" Kirito shouted "Get away from him as fast as you can!" it was too late Illfang had jumped to the air and fall upon Diabel, he deliver him a vertical strike and after other strike hit him, the only thing they could wear was his cry of pain, the strength of the attack throw him away from the battle, Sora was closer to Diabel so she started to run to help him but Kirito has the one that arrived first, he kneel down to give him a health potion but Diabel refused it to drink by holding hit, she could see that they were speaking something but couldn't hear it, only thing she could see that Kirito surprised from some reason, she go near of them.

"For everyone." said Diabel in weak voice then he close is eyes and shattered in pieces, Sora was to late terrorize by the turn events she fell from her knees and tears started come out from her eyes "NOOOOOOO!" everyone saw the death of their leader, in rage everyone attacked Illfang. Hitsuki grabbed Sora take her out of the battle, Sora only could see Kirito still kneeling down from the spot here Diabel had died 'Why didn't he heal him? Why?' her eyes here burst in tears, Kirito rise up from the spot and look at the Illfang in anger his team mate come closer and the both of them charged against Illfang, the boss and turn his attention on them and try to strike them but they dodged it, they started to hit him hard with all strength they had, suddenly Illfang rise his sword and smash it against the robed player, but he could dodge the attack, Illfang had only hit robe of the player reveling that was girl fighting him, she has long orange-brownish chestnut hair and hazel eyes and wears a dark red leather tunic with a lightweight copper breastplate and leather pants with boots up to the knees.

Both of them continue to attack brutally until Kirito lent the finish strike, Illfang the Kobold Lord was finally defeated but with what cause, the dead of their leader that had led them to victory, most the players were celebrating but the others stayed in silence. Akame and his friends were one of them, Hitsuki was still holding between her arms while Sora was still crying on her chest, Shinokage and Hawk were sitting on the floor and Akame was staring at Kirito, he could see that Egil, the robed girl and the other players were congratulating him for defeating the Illfang, Akame take few steps forward to give the congratulations too "WHY?" shouted the brunette called Kibaou, he was kneeling floor with his shaking in rage "Why did you let Diabel die?" in confusion Kirito ask him "Let him die?" "That's right! You knew that move the boss used! If you had told us before, Diabel wouldn't have die!" with that every player started gosping which other excepting Egil and the robed girl. One of the player pointed to Kirito in conclusion "He must be a beta tester! That's how knew every move of the boss. He knew all along and didn't tell us!" after that he point his finger to the rest of the group "Other beta player must be hear too, right? Come out now!" he demand it, everyone started looking around, but nobody answer and then the accuser look at Akame and his friends "And about you guys? One of you must be a beta player too! Specially you!" he point to Akame "You fight very for someone on the first floor!" Hitsuki move forward angry with her hands on her hips "You better stop talking little bastard! Before I_" "HAHAHAHAHA… (more laughter)" suddenly a evil laughter fill the room, that belonged to Kirito he was laughing like a mad man "A beta tester? I would like to not compare me with those newbies. Most of the thousands beta player were beginners who didn't knew how to level up. But you guys. Are even better than they are." He approaches to Kibaou "I am not like them. I alone made it higher than anyone else during the beta test. The reason why I knew the boss's moves was because I fought monsters with katana skills on floors far above us." he turns his face to others with a dark expression on his face "I know a lot more. Way more that any every information breaker there is." Kibaou couldn't believe what Kirito said "But that's way even worse than a beta tester! You are cheater!" everyone started to revolt against him "Beta and a cheater! A Beater!" said a player while accusing Kirito.

"A Beater huh… I like it." Kirito moves away from the others and dark coat appear on him "That's right I am a Beater. From day on, don't confuse me with the other testers". Akame and others saw him walking away to the exit door, his team mate approach him and start speaking with, in the end she end up giggling then Kirito disbanded the party and walk from that door leaving the others players alone in the room "Why did he say that said to the others?" ask Hawk on Akame's ears "You really can't see why don't you." said Akame with a bitter smile on his face, Akame move forward to the exist with his friends following him, Kibaou saw that "HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS GOING?" he shouted, Hitsuki turn her sharp glare on Kibaou and said rudely "Can't you see bastard or do you need glasses?" he didn't responded. Egil see Akame passing him first, he cross his arms and stare him "Good luck to you guys out there." Akame turn his face to him a little and nod. On that day forward the second level was open to every player remaining on the game.

End chapter 3

* * *

**Well is the end of it next chapter come. Chapter 4: The new way of live **

**Preview:**

"Welcome! What I can do for you?"

"Are you okay?"

"My name is Sachi is a pleasure to meet you."


End file.
